(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for stacked pattern design of printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method utilizing genetic algorithm for stacked pattern design of printed circuit board.
(2) Prior Art
Printed circuit board (PCB) is a circuit board made by using machining and surface treatment to make a layout of routing traces of a circuit design on an insulator. The circuit could be formed by connecting specific electric devices to the PCB. Then, the functions of specific electric devices could be used to process electric signals. The quality of PCB design would affect directly the reliability of electric product, and performance and competitiveness of systemic product. Besides, an accurate layout of PCB is manufactured by several techniques such as printing, photography, etching, and electroplating. Thus, the techniques which manufacture the high density and multilayer PCB are the mainstream of manufacturing industry of PCB.
However, when the electronic equipments are more complicated and the number of required devices is increased, the density and integration of the routing traces on the PCB would be also increased. Therefore, an important issue is how to efficiently integrate several parameters of PCB design such as types of stacked pattern, thickness of each layer, control of impedance, symmetry and line-width in order to meet the requirements of PCB design.
In tradition, the way of stacked pattern and thickness of each layer of PCB are calculated manually by engineers who design PCB. However, the traditional stacked pattern method not only spends time but also lacks efficiency. Moreover, when numbers of layer of PCB increase, it's more difficult to find a suitable way to design stacked pattern of PCB.
Therefore, it is necessary to find a method for designing stacked pattern of PCB which could save manpower and shorten time of designing.